


To Look at Him

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Exes, Kind of a Happy Ending, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: You and Loki have a rocky history, but perhaps that can be set aside for one night?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	To Look at Him

It was hard to look at him.

In the practiced boredom of his face, you saw years of smiles sent you way, thawing his icy cold stare and pulling his pressed lips into a heart-stopping grin. Your fingers knew the silky smooth texture of his long raven hair, knew how soft his skin was as you’d graze it to tuck an errant lock behind his ear. It was a physical ache in your chest, to know the intensity of his love and affection and only have indifference directed your way.

It was hard _not_ to look at him.

Lean powerful grace - a panther stalking the forest came to mind - moving about the small hotel room. The lean lines of his body were showcased brilliantly in his tight black t-shirt and black slacks. You knew how pliable your body was against those hard planes, hard and hot where you were soft and warm. His long fingers curled around the dossier for the mission you were to partner on tomorrow.

He cleared his throat, pulling you from your perusal of his body, crossing his arms over his chest after dropping the paperwork on the bed beside you. “We should begin tomorrow right at dawn, so I will return to my room. You will need your sleep.”

The sight of him walking toward the door seized your heart in a vice grip that made you blurt out, “Don’t go.”

His hand froze on the doorknob. His head dropped, and the muscles of his back flexed with his deep breath. “I’m not sure that’s a wise idea with our history.”

 _History_. As if that simple word could contain everything that you had experienced together. As if it could encompass impassioned words whispered in the darkness, or your bodies entwining intimately, drawing pleasure from one another. As if that could contain the love that you had professed in every way that mattered. But that’s what it was. What Loki had forced it to become when he had fled your embrace and hidden on Asgard for two years.

You were frozen to the bed, afraid that one move might break the tension that stretched between you like a tightrope - one wrong move and you’d fall with no one to catch you. “Just stay. We can figure it all out tomorrow. For right now, just stay.”

He turned on his heel. His steps were much less sure as they brought him back to you. He towered over you from your place on the bed, indecision warring on his face even as his eyes burned into yours. His hand reached out to caress your cheek, and you turned your face to press a soft kiss into his palm, never looking away from him.

That small act of affection seemed to break something inside of him. In an instant, you were on your back, sliding up the bed from his hands on your hips. His mouth descended onto yours, all lips and teeth and tongue as every ounce of emotion and passion and need that you had both been holding back for too long exploded out into your kiss. Desire consumed you, throbbing from your center outward in a fire that only his touch could extinguish.

In a flash, your clothes were mingling with his in a haphazard pile off the side of the bed. He filled you as nothing else could, reaching inside of you and soothing the ache of his creation that burned deep. 

His breath washed over you, mint and coffee, carrying his fervently whispered words to you, “It’s been so long since we did this.”

And then there was no more time for talking, as he traced familiar paths down your body with his fingertips and tongue, and you coaxed delicious moans from him with the clenching of your body around him.

Because, come what may tomorrow, you were going to have your fill of Loki tonight.


End file.
